


(there's only one way to say) those three words

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, One Shot, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally so much fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: "Can I ask you something kind of weird?" she says, and Yang nods, looking confused and curious."Of course, baby."





	(there's only one way to say) those three words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpressOfEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/gifts).



> Thank you to my friend (she's @empressofedge on Tumblr, go follow her and read her amazing fics :P) for giving me this idea. It was too goddamn adorable and I couldn't resist writing it.
> 
> Anyway I don't even know if this is a post-canon thing or a Modern AU but either way enjoy!

_u at the store?_

 

Blake hastily types out a response, albeit with far more consistent grammar and punctuation than her girlfriend tends to use while texting.

 

_Yeah. Did you want anything?_

 

She waits a long moment, watching as the three dots appear and disappear again, and then the answer comes through.

 

_just milk pls_

 

She sends a quick _Okay_ and then grabs a basket, heading towards the aisles in search of their food for the next week.

When she picks up the final item she wants—something that isn't on her list but that she thinks Yang will appreciate—she takes a photo before putting it into the basket. She sends the picture of the limited edition Sun Dragon ice cream with the caption _My treat_ followed by a yellow heart, and this time it takes a couple of minutes, as well as the typing indicator popping up and vanishing again several times over like Yang's trying to decide what to say, before she gets a reply.

 

_I love you._

 

The three words glow bright on the screen of her Scroll, the presence of punctuation and lack of abbreviation a marked difference from all the other messages beforehand, and Blake's heart flutters in her chest. It isn't the first time Yang's told her that, not by any means, but it still feels unbelievably special. Even more so because every single time her girlfriend texts her those words—no matter the context, without fail—she spells them out perfectly.

Blake isn't entirely sure why Yang has developed this habit since the meaning of _i luv u_ wouldn't be any less, but she definitely isn't complaining. The contrast makes the emotion stand out more, and she always smiles whenever she receives those particular texts. Now is no exception, and she still feels light—happy—when she leaves the store.

* * *

 

She starts paying attention to it even more after that, cataloguing all of the occasions where her girlfriend's heart is bared in the pixels of her phone screen.

 

 **Yang [7:53 AM]:** blaaaake i'm sick 😢😢😢

 **Blake [8:07 AM]:** I'll be over in ten minutes.

 **Yang [8:08 AM]:** Love you ❤️

 

 **Yang [5:41 PM]:** bby, is sun scraed of spiders?

 **Blake [5:49 PM]:** No, I don't think so. Wait, is this about that shirt of yours he ruined?

 **Yang [5:50 PM]:** yess!!!! blake, u don't understadn it was my fav shirt 😭 i need REVENGE 😈

 **Blake [5:52 PM]:** Send those pictures of him from your birthday party to Weiss instead. That'll work better.

 **Yang [5:52 PM]:** shafjkdhaf ur right that's perfect!!! 😏

 **Yang [5:54 PM]:** This is one of the many reasons I love you 😍

 

 **Yang [9:36 PM]:** hey r u there??

 **Yang [10:01 PM]:** bby i ned to tell u somthign

 **Blake [10:05 PM]:** Yang, are you drunk?

 **Yang [10:05 PM]:** maaaaaaaybe

 **Blake [10:06 PM]:** Try and drink some water too, okay?

 **Yang [10:09 PM]:** _[attached: IMG_1024.jpg]_ is tht better? i bouhgt water for u

 **Blake [10:11 PM]:** Absolutely. What was it you needed to tell me, sweetheart?

 **Yang [10:12 PM]:** I love you.

 **Blake [10:16 PM]:** Me too. Always.

* * *

A week later she finally asks Yang about it. They're curled up together on the sofa reading a book, and she carefully marks their place before setting it down on the coffee table and turning in her girlfriend's arms to face her.

"Can I ask you something kind of weird?" she says, and Yang nods, looking confused and curious.

"Of course, baby."

"When we're texting... why do you—"

She trails off, not knowing how to explain it, and instead she pulls out her own Scroll and opens her photos to find the screenshots she's saved of their messages. She holds it up so her girlfriend can see the screen, and after she's flicked through a few she sees understanding take over Yang's expression.

Her girlfriend blushes, reaching up to rub the back of her neck awkwardly. "I, uh... I don't know, it would just feel wrong not to. Like if I didn't type it properly it wouldn't mean as much, you know? And so I—"

Blake cuts her off by pressing their lips together, kissing her slowly but passionately, trying to convey how much the small but also huge gesture means to her. Yang doesn't hesitate to kiss her back, melting into the contact, and Blake doesn't pull away until they're both smiling too hard to hold the kiss.

"I love you," Yang says, and hearing it in person is even more overwhelming than seeing it written in a grey bubble on a screen.

Even better, she gets to say it back as well. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that was fluffy enough XD
> 
> As always any comments at all except for non-constructive criticism are not just welcomed but greatly appreciated and I will see you all next time <3


End file.
